fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ariel Ayla
Ariel Ayla (アリエルエイラ, Arieru Eira Lit. Lion of God, Terebinth Tree) is an Independent who was excommunicated her hometown after she accidentally violated one of her government's most sacred law. After she was exiled, Ariel decided to travel and see what the world had to offer, including learning how to use magic by a master in one of the cities that she visited. She is currently traveling with another independent, named Deker Jaiden, whom she met while traveling. After traveling with the mage, they became romantically involved; becoming his girlfriend. Appearance Ariel possesses a endowed, and curvaceous figure, clearly evident through her choice of clothing. She has an overall beautiful appearance, as noted by many. She has an considerable physical stature, rivaling some men. She has an slightly tanned skin complexion, accentuated by her radiant yellow eyes, and further heightened by her dirty blonde hair, almost appearing brown. Her hair isn't in a particular style, it is rather messy, and unkempt. Upon her fusion with her familiar spirit, Ariel natural appearance slightly changed, gaining more feral, and animalistic features. Her eyes gained a slight slits, and the length of her teeth became greatly heightened. Ariel is rather peculiar in terms of her choice of clothing. She adorns a simple tube top, black in coloration, leaving the entire lower part of her torso exposed. She wears long white pants, which are cut out near the upper section, revealing black tights, and leaving the entirety of her bottom exposed. She lastly adorns a white scarf, and black boots. Personality History Early Life Ariel was born in a very secluded city called Gero, the town known for being one of the most strict and secluded in an area of Fiore. It was a heavily defended area with it's own rules and laws, especially the forbidden use of any magic and any known knowledge of magic. As Ariel grew up, small signs of magic were shown in her body, making people especially her parents suspicious of what could be causing them. At age 7, her secret was out as she had felt a powerful surge of magic erupt from her body, causing the destruction of the city statue. She was later found treason by the courts and was exiled from her home along with her parents. The New Beginning After traveling for a while, they found a new place to call home. As the years passed, Ariel no longer hid the fact she had a powerful source of magic inside of her, and even wandered around town to learn everything she could about magic in order to have better control. This led to her making a contract with a Familiar Spirit named Kemononoō and mastering Familiar Spirit Magic with her. After turning 17, Ariel decided that it was time for her to go out into the world and see what was there for her. Meeting with Deker Before she completely began her journey, Ariel bumped into another Independent mage named Deker Jaiden who like her wanted to travel to see what the world had to offer. After the two survived an incident, Deker decided to offer to travel with her, which she gladly accepted. At first, both were uncomfortable with each other, due to the fact they were boy and girl and they hardly knew each other to begin with. After a few days, the duo finally started to get along with each other and they both began their travel's. Over the years, they went to several different regions to see what Earth-Land had to offer, and along the way Ariel discovered that she had romantic feelings towards Deker and, has found out that he felt the same, and became his girlfriend. Relationships Deker Jaiden Trent Jaiden Sakura Jaiden Magic & Abilities Natural Abilities Immense Magical Power: Ever since she was young, Ariel had learned about the magic she had inside of her, but had to keep it under control due to her city's rule against magic. Initially, some of her magic was released in small bursts, often things she could keep under control, but as she became older the bursts became stronger and stronger with her growing. After being banished from her home, Ariel's magic was able to fully awaken due to the relief of having to suppress her magic, letting her release a powerful burst. After contracting the her familiar spirit she has gained great control over her power, and even has increased her supply of magical power. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Before she was ever seen with any magic potential, she often trained when she was younger due to her parents wanting her to open a school. Over the years, different forms of teachers all around her former town would often train her because of her incredible ability to learn much more effectively than any normal student. At the young age of 14, she was given her own master status and became a teacher just like her parents wanted her to be. Enhanced Reflexes: Due to her training in martial arts and her body structure, Ariel has been seen to be able to move quickly, and react to most situations she finds herself in. After her familiar was bonded with her, her reflexes were increased, making her as nimble as a cat and silent as well. She was able to balance herself while standing on a 20 foot wall on her hands without any trouble and flipped from that spot. Heightened Senses: With her Familiar bonded, Ariel has been seen to be able to detect any foreign things around her, making her sense of smell five times more than a normal human. She has also been seen to have night vision of sorts and super sensitive hearing. Because her hearing ability is greatly increased, she is very weak against Sound Magic. Magical Abilities Familiar Spirit Magic Fused Familiar Spirit: Kemononoō (合同使い魔の精霊:獣の王, Gōdō Tsukaima no Seirei: Lit. The King of Beast) * Appearance: * Personality: Before when she first met up with Ariel, Kemononoo was often the moodiest spirit Ariel had ever met. One moment she could be calm without a care in the world, and next, she'd want to tear the head off of anything that gave her a simple look. After she made a contract with Ariel, her personality started to simmer down thanks to Ariel's influence of being kind and gentle, something that no one had ever been to Kemononoo. Counter Magic (カウンター魔法, Kauntā Mahō): is a Caster Magic that allows the user to take on the opponent's spell at full power and absorb it into their body. Once they absorb it, the energy is then transferred into the user's own magic and doubles the strength of an attack they use. Trivia *Ariel's Image Gallery. Behind the Scenes Category:Female Category:Caster-Mage Category:Independent Mage Category:Original Characters Category:Articles in process Category:Wandering Mage Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Martial Artist